


Rowdy in the Rain

by jercydee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Gen Work, Haikyuu Manager Zine, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Rain, Zine, but gen fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: “Oi,let’s go outside!” Terushima-san says, an excited look on his face when he breaks the silence.“What?” Runa replies. “But what about –”She barely finishes her sentence when the rest of the team begins to cheer at Terushima’s suggestion, already kicking off their sneakers to put on their outdoor shoes.“– practice?”This was a last minute addition to HQ!! Manager Zine since we didn’t want to leave Runa-chan without a fic. Takes place during Runa’s second year at Johzenji trying to look after her rowdy boys. Paired withthis art.





	Rowdy in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Jan 07, 2018 on [Tumblr](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/169437883204).

“Okay! I’m going to make a phone call about a practice match,” Coach Anabara announces a few hours into a particularly gruelling practice one rainy afternoon. “Take a break!”

He leaves as Runa begins passing out bottles, and a crowd gathers by the gym doors to watch the downpour outside. It becomes remarkably quiet for a few moments while everyone listens to the rain shower, which should’ve been a red flag for Runa. She knows now that the team is _never_ quiet.

“ _Oi,_ let’s go outside!” Terushima-san says, an excited look on his face when he breaks the silence.

“ _What?_ ” Runa replies. “But what about –”

She barely finishes her sentence when the rest of the team begins to cheer at Terushima’s suggestion, already kicking off their sneakers to put on their outdoor shoes.

“– practice?” Runa frowns, knowing that she’d fight a losing battle if she tried to stop them. She sighs, biting her lip as everyone begins to make their way outside.

“Kuribayashi-kun!” she hears a first-year calls outside, and Runa smiles fondly. She already told the boys to call her Runa several times, like Hana-san did all those months ago when she introduced her to the rowdy team.

“Come outside!” he calls again, followed by the other’s cheering, “ _Yeah, come on!_ ” The boys laugh as they step out into the pouring rain and begin to goof off.

 _At least they switched shoes before playing in the mud_ , she thinks. _We could just end practice early today. If they towel off enough maybe when Coach returns —_

Her thoughts are interrupted when someone else calls out, “ _Kuribayashi!_ ”

“ _No!_ ” she answers. “We’ll get sick!” but her grin widens despite herself. She hears a few cries of _aww_ s and _no, we won’t_ s but she rolls her eyes, glancing at her coat hanging by the benches.

“We’ll be fine, Runa-chan!” Terushima-san yells, running in circles around Bobata before hollering out a _Whoop!_

She looks at the team enjoying themselves outside after a hard practice. Bobata now has Terushima-san in a headlock and the rest of the boys started chasing each other in a game of cops and robbers.

Getting caught up in their excitement, Runa grabs her coat, replying, “Fine!” Slipping into her rainboots, she yells, “But not for too long! We still have to clean up once Coach comes back!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Terushima-san replies non-committally, and Runa sighs again, though this time with more mirth. She’ll get them to listen to her yet.

She grabs her umbrella by the gym doors before rushing outside. The boys run around her and stomp into puddles, mud and water splashing everywhere. Everyone laughs at Numajiri slipping and falling over. She giggles, doing her best to avoid the mess as the rest of the team continue to play in the rain. Runa thinks briefly that neither Hana-san nor Coach Anabara would approve of their rambunctiousness.

 _But_ , she also thinks, _a few minutes outside wouldn’t hurt them._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed<3 Kudos are love and comments will be given cookies~!
> 
> [HQ!! Manager Zine 2017](http://hqmanagerzine.tumblr.com) / [Final Pieces](http://hqmanagerzine.tumblr.com/tagged/final-pieces)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/169437883204)


End file.
